haymitch and effie one shot
by fangirlfreak17
Summary: just some effie and haymitch fluff!


She walked into her bedroom that was lit by two bed side lamps that made her room glow. She wore a relatively plain white silk night gown that just went over her knees even though she was in her night wear she still had on red stilettos with quite high heels she sat down at her dressing table and starred at herself in the mirror. Effie Trinket was almost unrecognizable she wasn't wearing any of her strange brightly coloured clothing her face was not plastered with thick makeup even her outrageously odd pink wig had been removed revealing very long and straight blond hair that fell past her shoulders. Effie couldn't help giggling at how different she looked she was so used to seeing herself as this sophisticated and colourful citizen of the capitol she sometimes forgets she looks like this. She gently danced her fingers over her array of lipsticks and nail polish's she picked up her silver plated hair brush and rubbed the soft bristles between her fingers. She glanced up her clock it was late but she wasn't the least bit tired she sighed and got up and walked out of the room. She made her way down the hall way the walls were painted green and had little mounted lamps on them. She entered the living room area of the apartment an extremely long and wide glass window provided a wondrous view of the capitol but to Effie it was just a daily sight she remembered earlier yesterday when they had made their way back from district 12 Peeta and Katniss's reaction's when they first saw the capitol the faces of astonishment made Effie smile each time. Effie stood at the window thinking for a few minutes when a gruff voice broke the eerie silence.

"Excuse me these are private quarters" Effie turned around in shock and saw Haymitch Abernathy standing a few feet away from her clutching a bottle of wine. Effie rolled her eyes irritably the idiot was so drunk he didn't even know it was her.

"Haymitch it's me Effie" She stated as if she were talking to a small child. Haymitch took another sip from the bottle and laughed

"yeah right the old bat is asleep and you think I'm so drunk I wouldn't even recognize her" He slurred. Effie stood there stunned for a moment even after he heard her talk he still didn't even recognize her voice

"how drunk are you?" Effie questioned not really expecting a real answer.

"I've been worse" He swayed a little taking a few steps closer "but seriously I don't know who you are and you might wanna leave" he added. Effie groaned hopelessly she thought for a moment and watched him take another sip from his bottle she had an idea

"Haymitch Abernathy don't you think you've had enough!" Effie stated in her bossiest of tones. Immediately Haymitch tore the bottle away from his mouth and starred at Effie in shock.

"Oh my god it is you!" He finally managed to say still staring at her as if she was something completely alien. Effie rolled her eyes again not bothering to comment. Haymitch circled Effie looking at her still quite not believing it.

"Is there a problem?" Effie questioned sternly her eyes following Haymitch as he circled her.

"God dam!" He said simply shaking his head "you almost look decent for a change!" the comment dripped with his snarky attitude

"Excuse me!" Effie yelled trying to sound even more offended but it didn't sound right even though Haymitch's comments could be hurtful to right person Effie new this was Just Haymitch being Haymitch.

"heck I would even go far enough and say you look kinda pretty" he continued. This certainly took Effie back she has never heard Haymitch say a kind word to anyone let alone complement someone and that someone was her. But Effie quickly dismissed this was obviously the drink that was talking and not him. Effie sighed but did not say anything she thought this would be a good time to retreat to her room she was just about to pass Haymitch as he raised the wine bottle back up to his lips. Quickly Effie stamped one of her high heels down onto his foot Haymitch flinched in the sudden shock and pain and Effie yanked the bottle from his hands. Haymitch looked at Effie in shock this was the first time he had seen Effie do something like this it was so out of character the only other time Effie had remotely done anything that was to resemble a physical blow was when she smacked him over the head with a rolled up magazine. Effie examined the bottle for a moment before drinking what wine remained she then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and handed the empty bottle back to Haymitch.

"goodnight mister Abernathy" She said politely as she made her way out of the room.


End file.
